storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Terence
Terence is a crawler tractor, who works near Thomas' Branch Line. He is owned by Farmer Finney. Bio ''The Railway Series'' insulted Terence for having caterpillar tracks, but regretted it after Terence pulled him from a snowdrift. Terence befriended while Thomas was at the Works. Terence did 's shunting work at Ffarquhar while Percy was at Knapford Harbour. Terence was helping build a barn on the day Victoria was sent back to Thomas' Branch Line. After swerving for a boulder by the Hackenbeck tunnel his trailer fell down the cutting and balanced dangerously on a tree. ''Thomas & Friends'' As in the Railway Series, Terence went to rescue when he got stuck in the snow. He later helped Mrs. Kyndley, when her house was snowed up, and looked after her house when she went with the engines to a Christmas Party. In the second series, he befriended while Thomas was at the works, and attended the Christmas Party at Tidmouth. In the third series, he helped Trevor with the planting of new trees in the forest after a storm and assured Henry that the forest would look better than ever before. He also got trapped near a level crossing when Mavis got stuck and blocked the road. When Bertie got stuck in the mud at the Vicar of Wellsworth's party, Terence used strong ropes to pull him out. Later, when villagers were stranded by snow, Terence helped them by ploughing the snow away. In the fourth series, he was seen working at a farm near where had an accident. In the fifth series, he warned about the damage that trees can do, and reminded Percy that Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married. He was also seen working at Boulder Quarry. In the sixth series, he helped clear away fallen rock on the line which had derailed Thomas, and almost . He was later seen ploughing in a field, when Duncan lost his whistle trying to surprise him. In the seventh series, he helped clear away a tree that had fallen on the line, and pulled Elizabeth out of the snow. In The Great Discovery, when Thomas went missing, Terence helped with the search for him, and once Thomas was found, Terence informed of the news. In the twenty-first series, Terence took a shortcut over a frozen lake while collecting Christmas trees for the holiday market, but in the process the ice began to break. While Thomas did rescue Terence, the Christmas tree was lost. ''Stories From Sodor'' As in the television series and the Railway Series, Terence went to rescue when he got stuck in the snow Engine Friends: "Terence the Tractor". He later helped Mrs. Kyndley, when her house was snowed up, and looked after her house when she went with the engines to a Christmas Party Amazing Adventures: "Thomas' Christmas Adventures". He then helped Trevor with the planting of new trees in the forest after a storm and assured Henry that the forest would look better than ever before Amazing Adventures: "Henry and the Forest". He also got trapped near a level crossing when Mavis got stuck and blocked the road Engine Friends: "Mavis the Quarry Diesel". When Bertie got stuck in the mud at the Vicar of Wellsworth's party, Terence used strong ropes to pull him out Engine Friends: "Trevor the Traction Engine". Later, when villagers were stranded by snow, Terence helped them by ploughing the snow awayAmazing Adventures: "Thomas' Christmas Adventures". He was also seen working at a farm near where had an accident Skarloey Railway Stories: "Sir Handel". He later warned about the damage that trees can do Amazing Adventures: "The Trouble With Trees", and was seen working at Boulder QuarrySkarloey Railway Stories: "Rusty and the Boulder". He later helped clear away fallen rock on the line which had derailed Thomas, and almost Amazing Adventures: "Cyril the Fogman", and was then seen ploughing in a field, when Duncan lost his whistle trying to surprise him Amazing Adventures: "Whistle Troubles". He then took a shortcut over a frozen lake while collecting Christmas trees for the holiday market, but in the process the ice began to break. While Thomas did rescue Terence, the Christmas tree was lost Amazing Adventures: "Thomas and Terence". Terence later helped search for when the latter went missing Stories of the Sophomores: "Jacob Goes Missing!?" Personality Terence is an assertive, orange tractor with caterpillar tracks. The engines find these very unusual, but Terence is very capable of proving that he does not need rails and that his tracks allow him to go practically anywhere. He takes any teasing in the name of fun and is happy to get on with his job, usually partaking in agricultural work. Terence never hesitates to assist in emergencies or sticky situations, road or rail, due to his helpful, forgiving nature. His tracks are particularly invaluable in harsh winter conditions when snow can affect transport across the Island. He may be slow, but he is versatile, adaptable, and helpful. He can usually be found transporting agricultural produce or cheerily ploughing fields beside Thomas's branch line. Basis Terence is based on a Caterpillar Model Seventy; the largest, and last design of petrol-powered tractors in Caterpillar's range. The Caterpillar Tractors share the same basis. File:Terence'sBasis.jpg|Terence's basis Livery Terence is painted orange with grey caterpillar tracks and a black engine and exhaust pipe. References Category:Characters Category:Nonrail Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line